Double Dare (2018 revival)
Double Dare (2018 revival) is the second revival of the original Nickelodeon game show Double Dare. Episodes began airing in June 2018. History To celebrate the 30th anniversary of the original show (which began in 1986), a live reunion special took place at San Diego Comic-Con in July 2016. The live event was later aired on TV on November 23, 2016 as the Double Dare Reunion Special, and included vintage clips, behind the scenes footage, as well as Nickelodeon stars from All That. During the New York press day for the revival, Summers told AOL that he had been trying to get Nickelodeon to revive the show for 10 years. After Summers heard shows like Blue's Clues and Clarissa Explains It All were coming back, he sent an email to executives asking if he would be getting the phone call next. Two weeks later, he found out that they would be reviving it.How original 'Double Dare' host Marc Summers got Nickelodeon to bring the beloved show back On April 25, 2018, Nickelodeon officially announced that the show would be returning with 40 new episodes airing in summer 2018.Game Show 'Double Dare' Revived at Nickelodeon On May 22, 2018, the host was announced to be YouTube personality Liza Koshy, with original Double Dare host Marc Summers returning to, "give color commentary on the challenges, lending his vast knowledge of the game and expertise to each episode"Double Dare Returns to Nickelodeon Beginning Monday, June 25, at 8:00 P.M. (ET/PT) The series began airing on June 25, 2018. On June 30, 2018, production on season 1 officially concluded.Gracie Odoms on Instagram: “��✨✨ Issa Wrap on Double Dare Season 1 !!! 40 shows , 4 Lewks per day in 12 days. Had the best time working with @lizakoshy , Marc Summers…”MANDEL ILAGAN on Instagram: “That’s a wrap!!”On-Camera Audiences on Instagram: “Today was our final day of taping @officialdoubledare �� But the last few weeks have been wet, wild, and best of all...MESSY �� This show has…” It is currently unknown if the show will be picked up for a second season. The first batch of episodes to air, ending with episode 24 on July 27, 2018, revealed that the show would be returning with the last 16 episodes to air in the fall in order to complete the original 40 episodes ordered.Chad Mosher on Twitter: "Tonight's #DoubleDare was the last episode of this summer run. There are 16 more half-hours to air, to come this fall, as announced by @Nickelodeon tonight!") Episode Format 'Round 1' In Round 1, the two teams first compete in a physical challenge to see who takes control of Round 1. The winning team wins $50 and control of the round. Throughout the round, questions will be asked to the team in control. A team may opt to dare the other team to answer, but the other team then may answer the question or double dare them back, in which the team who got the original question will either have to answer the question or complete a physical challenge. Completing a physical challenge will give you control in the round and $100, while failure to do so will give $200 and control of the round to the opposing team. The end of the round is indicated by the airhorn noises. 'Round 2' In Round 2, the two teams will again compete in a physical challenge to see who takes control of Round 2. The winning team wins $100 and control of the round. The questions and physical challenges follow the same format as Round 1, but with double the amount of money to win. The end of the round is indicated once again by the airhorn noises. The team who has the most money is declared the winner, gets to keep their bank, and moves on to the infamous 'Double Dare Obstacle Course. '''Obstacle Course In the 'Double Dare Obstacle Course, the team who won will try to complete an 8-obstacle course within 60 seconds to win a prize for each completed obstacle. There are a variety of obstacles used for the first 7 obstacles, with the eighth obstacle always being ''Mount St. Double Dare.'' '''Obstacle List Set Design TBA Credits Trivia *While filming for the show took place, four episodes were filmed in an entire day.BTS �� Double Dare w/ Liza Koshy, Marc Summers & More! | Inside Nick Ep. 9 w/ Tarreyn & Carly *This revival of Double Dare uses over 2,000 gallons of slime **Five gallons of slime is released from the Pick It nose each time it sneezes. *The entire obstacle course is cleaned in under 5 minutes after filming. *There are one thousand trivia questions written for the show, spanning over a range of 22 different topics. *Over 80 contestants will appear on season 1 of the show. **Over 5,000 kids and parents have auditioned for the show. *So far in the 2018 revival, only six teams have beaten the obstacle course within 60 seconds: Sisters on a Roll (Jessica & Michelle) from episode 4 of the revival which aired on June 27, 2018, Dominating Duo (Adam & Tyler) from episode 11 which aired on July 9, 2018, The Shortstacks (Charlotte & William) from episode 15 which aired on July 13, 2018, Who Runs the World (Liam & Theo) from episode 17 which aired on July 17, 2018, Team Over Your Head (RJ & Andre) from episode 19 which aired on July 19, 2018, and Run Girrrl (Eric & Gracie) from episode 23 which aired on July 26, 2018. **Throughout the (so far) 24 episodes, six teams have made it through all 8 obstacles (mentioned above), while, five teams have made it through 7 obstacles, six teams have made it through 6 obstacles, five teams have made it through 5 obstacles, one team has made it through 4 obstacles, and one team has made it through 2 obstacles. *Thunderstruck vs. Girl Power marks the first episode to not feature a physical challenge with the exception of two toss-up challenges. *Team Server vs. Team Spears is the first episode with two celebrities competing for charities. Prizes on the obstacle course is replaced with more money to win for the team's charity. Gallery 2018-lizamarc-promoimage.jpg|Liza and Marc in a promotional image 2018-liza-promoimage.jpg|Host, Liza Koshy in a promotional image 2018-marc-promoimage.jpg|Announcer, Marc Summers in a promotional image Double Dare 2018 titlecard.png|Title card for the show DoubleDare2018.jpg|The set for the Double Dare 2018 revival DoubleDare1.jpg|Double Dare 2018 set close-up DDmainsetupclose.jpg DoubleDare2.jpg|Couch Searching DoubleDare3.jpg|Pick It DoubleDare4.jpg|Brick Wall Breakout DoubleDare5.jpg|One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel DoubleDare6.jpg|Down the Hatch (Side view) DDHotDog.jpg|The Hot Dog DoubleDareDownHatchFront.jpg|Down the Hatch (Front view) DoubleDareOverstuffed.jpg|Overstuffed DoubleDareTubeTotter.jpg|Tube-A-Totter Unboxing.png|Unboxing Unboxing-upsidedown.jpg|Unboxing (up-close and upside down) Clogged.png|Clogged PopLockin.png|Pop Lockin' DDBlowOut.png|Blow Out DDManhole.png|Manhole DDManhole-inside.jpg|Inside Manhole DDWringer.png|The Wringer DDSlimeHydrant.png|Slime Hydrant DDRipcord-front.png|Front view of Ripcord DDRipcord-back.png|Back view of Ripcord DoubleDareStMt.jpg|Mount St. Double Dare DoubleDarePreview.jpg|Render of the set versus the final product DoubleDareSet1.jpg DoubleDareSet2.jpg DoubleDareWork1.jpg|The set while under construction DoubleDareWork2.jpg|The set while under construction DoubleDareWork3.jpg|The set while under construction DoubleDareWork4.jpg|The set while under construction DD2018CastCrew.jpg|2018 revival cast and crew DD lights.jpg|The lighting for the set DD-Halloween.jpg|The set themed for Halloween DD-Halloween1.jpg|The set themed for Halloween DD-Halloween2.jpg|The set themed for Halloween DD-Halloween3.jpg|The obstacle course themed for Halloween DD-Halloween4.jpg|The main stage themed for Halloween DD-Halloween5.jpg|The main stage themed for Halloween in the background DD-studiolotdoor.jpg|The studio lot door at the CBS Studio Center Obstaclecourse-audience.jpg|The view of the obstacle course from the audience DDobstaclecourseview1.jpg Obstaclecourse-behindscenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of the obstacle course MainDDsetdark.png|The main set while not lit up DDobstaclecoursedark.png|The obstacle course while not lit up PickIt-Darkset.jpg DD-lighting.jpg|Lighting above the obstacle course DD-lightingplan.jpg|Lighting schematic TeamDemolition-YaniakManiacs-behindscenes.jpg|Lighting above the main set TeamDemolition-YaniakManiacs-behindsceneslighting.jpg|Lighting above main set with schematic comparison DD-Contestant Parking spot.jpg|Reserved notice for Double Dare contestants DD-Cake.jpg|Cake to celebrate the 40 episodes of season 1 finished filming DD IceCream banner.jpg|Banner from Nickelodeon congratulating cast and crew on the season DD Control-Area.jpg|The control area for the obstacle course DD ControlRoom1.png|Part of the control room DD ControlRoom2.png|More of the control room Mainset-control.jpg Obstaclecourseview.jpg|A view of the obstacle course area DDTimer.jpg|Close up of the timer References Category:Shows Category:Double Dare (2018 Revival)